Bully
by ForMyValentineTwilight
Summary: Newcomer Bella Swan has been bullied since the sixth grade by one Jacob Black, especially on Valentine’s Day, making her hate the holiday more than anything. But things are soon shaken up when someone dares to put a stop to Jacob’s bullying behavior.


**2nd Annual "For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: Bully**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jacob/Bella**

**Summary: Newcomer Bella Swan has been bullied since the sixth grade by one Jacob Black, especially on Valentine's Day, making her hate the holiday more than anything. But things are soon shaken up when someone dares to put a stop to Jacob's bullying behavior.**

**For more information please see contest details at http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~formyvalentinetwilight**

**

* * *

  
**

_Sixth Grade_

He wouldn't stop looking at her. Bella Swan watched him nervously from her peripheral vision in the middle row of her social studies classroom.

She hated her new school, and mentally cursed her father (for she surely wasn't allowed to swear out loud) for making her live with him. Divorce sucks balls, especially when your parents decide to finalize it in the middle of the school year. Unlike normal students, her first day was on a January morning, rather an autumn-filled September one.

An abnormally tall boy with longish black hair gazed at her the minute she walked into room twenty-eight. Her teacher, a rather rotund woman by the name of Mrs. Gillespie looked at her kindly as Bella gave her a pink slip she was supposed to give to every one of her new teachers, not that they weren't already informed that a new student was to be occupying one of their empty desks, but it was protocol all the same.

"Thank you, Isabella," she said warmly.

But before she guided the nervous pupil to her designated seat for the rest of the school year, she cleared her throat, and Bella's heart rate quickened. She was going to announce her to the rest of the class. This was done only once before- in Mr. Phillips' Math class, where most of the kids stared at her with blank faces, which caused Bella to blush considerably.

"Class, We have a new student joining us for the rest of the school year. And I hope, until Eighth grade," she put her hand on Bella's shoulder, as if to tell her that everything would be okay and none of her students would bite her, " This is Isabella Swan , and I hope you all welcome her with open arms."

A group of boys snickered in the back. Bella distinctly heard one of them whisper loudly, "Open arms," in a mocking tone to his buddy before stretching out his arms and moving them in an "up and down" motion, as if making out with an invisible person. His friends laughed at his juvenile joke, which only mortified Bella.

Mrs. Gillespie failed to notice this, for she simply guided Bella to an empty seat in the middle of the second row, "This is your seat for the rest of the year. I hope you've read some parts of the text from the syllabus I sent you?"

Bella nodded. Mrs. Gillespie smiled at her one last time before beginning her usual roll call.

Bella opened her notebook, taking out the syllabus her teacher sent her a few days ago. Luckily, her middle school back home was on the same page as Forks Middle School, which made Bella slightly relieved that she wasn't going to look like a retard to the rest of her class.

She noticed the long-haired boy still glancing at her every so often, and it made her extremely uncomfortable.

But once she started paying attention to her teacher and taking notes on the history of the Islamic religion, her uneasiness about the boy's attention disappeared as she became interested in the subject being taught. Until she felt something light hit her on the side of her face.

She turned to her right to see who was the culprit, and saw the black- haired boy looking at her, smiling. Idiot. Bella was about to ignore him and return to her note-taking when she heard a "Psst" coming from her right.

She looked towards the boy again and he smiled at her, pointing to the wad of paper on the floor near her foot.

She leaned over to pick it up and opened the crinkled thing and nearly died at the scribble that was barely legible inside.

_U R ugly._

Bella felt rather than knew a deep crimson was spreading across her cheeks. She felt her hands begin to shake and her brown eyes just on the brink of watering.

Muffled laughter came from where her tormentor sat, and she could see from her peripheral vision several of his buddies nearby high five him.

Bella then felt a light tap on her shoulder from behind. She didn't want to turn around, for she was afraid if she did, worse things would befall her than the mortification of being called ugly.

But she turned around anyway, and was met with a warm smile from a cute, pixie-haired girl.

"Don't listen to Jacob," she whispered, glancing in the boy's direction and scowling at him as he still glanced in their direction, "he's an idiot." The nightmare of a boy stuck his tongue out at the tiny girl and proceeded to laugh with his buddies.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Whitlock, and , can you three please refrain from laughing during class. Or do I have to separate you three like I did last week?" Mrs. Gillespie lowered her chin, eyeing the three wide eyed boys who feigned complete innocence.

"We're sorry, Mrs. Gillespie," the black- haired demon known as Jacob replied, his voice dripping with sweetness.

"Consider this a warning." And with that, Mrs. Gillespie continued a lesson she has taught so many times that it could be done in her sleep.

"He makes fun of all of the girls," the petite girl whispered to Bella.

"Has he made fun of you?" Bella hoped he had, just so she wouldn't be the only one.

"Yeah, in fourth grade. When I cut my hair short. He said I looked like a lesbo. But I don't care," she ran a hand through the tips of her glossy hair, "I like it. He'll get bored and make fun of someone else. You'll see. Oh, I'm Alice, by the way. "

"Bella Swan."

"I know."

Bella admired the girl's confidence. She only wished she could say the same for herself. As she stole a glance at her new tormentor, Jacob Black, she wondered if she really _was_ ugly. The idea that someone out there thought she was hideous was hurtful, and if it wasn't for Alice, she seriously would've cried that day.

As Jacob returned her gaze and made a gagging gesture at her, she knew that she would hate him for the rest of her middle school life.

_Valentine's Day- Seventh Grade_

Alice was wrong. Jacob Black didn't stop picking on her. A year had passed and he still picked on her. It seemed to Bella that out of all the girls in their grade, he made it a point to pay special attention to her. Special attention meaning that the wad of paper he first threw at her on her first day of school escalated to throwing pencils spitballs and Cool- aid at her during lunch.

"You told me it would stop," Bella complained to Alice as the two girls headed to the cafeteria, with Bella being fully prepared to receive her daily dose of that icky reddish liquid all over her dark purple blouse. She'd learned that the best way to get through the day with a liquid-stained shirt was to wear dark tones, for it will be less noticeable. So she was fully prepared that day by wearing a dark hue.

"I know. I'm sorry. He usually does. Maybe until we get a new girl next year." Alice glanced at Bella, finally noticing her color choice, "You could've worn red today."

"Didn't feel like it," Bella responded as she took notice of everyone else dressed in the pink, white, and red colors that symbolized that most hated holiday in Bella's mind.

It wasn't that she hated the notion, per se, but that it was such a popularity contest. Only the really popular and pretty girls got a valentine from a boy. On the outside, Bella made a point to Alice that Valentine's Day for her meant showing her friends how much she cared about them. But on the inside, Bella wanted more than anything to be noticed by a boy, especially Emmett McCarty. She'd liked him for a few weeks now- his flashing smile, blue eyes, and funny personality. The only person she'd told was Alice, who, instead of laughing at her over it, thought it was sweet and didn't blame her for finding him attractive. But the only problem was that he was close friends with Jacob Black. Emmett never made fun of Bella on his own, but when he was with his buddy, he had a tendency to laugh hysterically at the various name-calling Jacob directed at Bella.

"I have a valentine card for you," Alice said cheerily, reaching into her pink Jansport backpack to pull out a small Peanuts- themed card with sweethearts scotch-taped on the side, "I hope you like it."

"You didn't have to." Bella smiled as she read the note, "A Valentine's Day just for you!" with Snoopy dancing around a bunch of flowers. Very cute. Very Alice.

"Hey, Smella!"

Bella grimaced, prepared to meet her death. She quickly stuffed Alice's card into her green backpack. For at this point she couldn't bear for the only valentine she'd probably be getting this year to be dripping in Kool- aid by the end of the day.

Jacob Black noticed her action. "Aw, Little Ugly Duckling got a valentine!" He glanced at Alice, "Well, of course it's from her lesbo friend. Are you two gonna make out or something?"

Alice scowled at the dark-haired demon, "No, but I wouldn't be surprised if you and Emmett did."

Bella looked at her friend in shock. Boy was she going to get it. Now they'd both be dripping in Kool-Aid.

Jacob looked at Bella, and then returned his gaze to her bold companion. "I'm not gay."

"You are too," Alice retorted, taking two steps toward Jacob. Her eyes flashing, as if to challenge him, "You two are the only boys who haven't asked a girl to be their valentine."

Bella and Jacob both noted their fellow seventh graders, surprised to find that almost every girl had a valentine card with some kind of rose attached to it. They both knew that no same-sex friend would even think of sending their pals a rose.

"Nuh, uh. Not true. Whitlock doesn't have a valentine," Jacob pointed out, looking triumphant.

Alice's lips spread into a knowing smile. "Yeah, he does. Me."

"No way." Jacob was shocked, perplexed, and dumbfounded. Jasper Whitlock, one of his good friends, who occasionally joined in tormenting the two girls, asked out lesbo chick? It was too much to handle.

Even Bella looked at Alice in shock. How come she never told her? The whole day she made her believe that, like Bella, she didn't have a valentine. Now Bella felt more alone than ever before. It seemed, as she looked at all her fellow female classmates around her, each whispering to each other over the various candy assortments they received from their admirers, or the teddy bears a few of them held closely to their chests, that she was the only one in the entire school who didn't have a valentine.

"It's true," Alice reiterated, taking out a rather large cut- out red cardboard rose from her backpack, waving it in front of Jacob's face, taunting him, "He told me he likes me and that he never really wanted to make fun of me. So there! In your face!" To drive her triumph further home, she stuck out her tongue at him.

"He's so dead, "Jacob muttered under his breath, clenching his fists, "Traitor."

"So you and Emmett are the only ones," Alice pointed out again, obviously enjoying getting her revenge, "Well, you because no girl likes you."

Jacob glanced at Bella. "I don't need a girl to like me. And no one likes Emmett either."

"Someone does," Alice said in a sing-song voice.

Bella's cheeks began to flush, heat spreading all over her body. She was afraid, deadly afraid. Alice was going to tell her secret, and to Jacob Black of all people. Bella automatically grabbed her friend's arm, and at the feel of Bella's touch, Alice shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"No one. Forget it."

"No, you said someone likes him and no I gotta know who." Jacob moved closer to the two girls, as if preparing to stop them if they try to get past him.

"Forget it. I don't wanna say." Alice tried pushing Jacob aside, but considering the boy was enormous in size for a twelve-year old, it was a useless attempt.

"No, it's my business to know."

"How's it your business?"

"Cause he's my bestest friend," he then grinned, "And I gotta know if she's hot enough to go out with him."

"I won't tell."

"Tell me or I'll take your lunch." Jacob eyed her Strawberry Shortcake lunchbox, his mouth watering at the surprise contents inside. The last time he stole Alice Brandon's lunch was in the fourth grade, and he soon found out that her Mom made the most delicious homemade chocolate chip cookies ever. And he now couldn't wait to feel the moistness and richness of them on his tongue.

Alice seemed to falter, for she remembered starving to death that afternoon, watching Jacob Black devour her cookies, and him doing it right in front of her. She kept switching her focus from the quivering Bella to her delicious lunch made with love from Mom. Hunger. Friendship. Hunger. Friendship.

"Bella likes him," Alice blurted out. She immediately looked at her friend, mouthing the words "I'm sorry", her eyes boring into hers, silently pleading her to understand.

Jacob gazed at Bella. His look could only be described as one of shock. But there was something along the lines of hurt appearing briefly in his dark eyes, only to be replaced by loud laughter.

"Eww. Smella likes Emmett? Emmett would never ask you out. You dork."

A sudden rage began to boil within Bella's chest. She could deal with this jerk calling her 'Smella' but she wouldn't stand for herself to be put down by him in saying Emmett was too cute for her. She wasn't ugly. At least, that's what Alice was trying to tell her for the past year.

"Shut up," Bella gritted through her teeth.

"What?" Jacob glanced at her speculatively, shock evident on his face.

"I said shut up!" She took a step closer to her tormentor, and her heart accelerated just by the fact that she was a foot shorter than he was. His height was enough to intimidate even ninth graders, but she wouldn't back down, "No one likes you. _You're_ the one who's too ugly to have a valentine and you're just jealous because I can probably have one and you can't."

Instead of being outraged at this extravagant claim, Jacob merely smiled. "I'm jealous _of_ you? Don't be stupid." He lowered his shoulders in order to be at eye level with her, his dark eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones. Bella felt as if he was looking into her soul. She had never been more vulnerable in her entire life. It was like the infamous dream where one is running around the halls of their school naked. For that's what it felt like, like Jacob Black was secretly laughing at her because of a joke only _he_ knew about.

"I'm gonna tell him you like him. And he'll just laugh at you. You'll see," Jacob breathed, an evil grin spreading across his face, "He'll laugh at you and then no one will be your valentine."

Bella's mouth hung open, more for the fact that Jacob Black could be so cruel more than anything else. What was it about her that made him hate her so much? If she liked his friend, so what? Was he that bitter about not having a stupid valentine that he had to set his mind on ruining hers?

"I hate you," she whispered, meaning every word she said.

He chuckled, licking his lips. "You don't believe me…but just watch."

He then sauntered over to the far side of the cafeteria, where Jasper Whitlock and Emmett were flinging meatballs at unsuspecting fourth graders. Jacob immediately poked Emmet in the ribs, getting his attention. Emmett only scowled for a few seconds, for his best friend immediately whispered something in his ear, breaking into fits of laughter as he pointed at Bella's reddened, hurt face. Emmett followed Jacob's gaze in wonder, wrinkled his nose in disgust at the poor girl, and made kissing noises at her, causing the three of them to laugh uncontrollably. But once Jasper noticed the two girls watching them with pure hatred in their eyes, he immediately looked sheepish and stopped laughing along with his buddies, suddenly hovering over his half-eaten plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me," Alice whispered, not able to meet Bella's still hurt gaze.

"Why did you do that?' Bella questioned, her eyes watering with the sad realization that the boy she harbored such intense feelings for thought she was as much of a loser as her worst enemy did.

"It- It was stupid," Alice stammered, now completely ashamed at choosing her lunch over her friend's feelings, "I didn't mean to. He pissed me off so much. You know how it is. I just kept thinking about that time he stole my lunch and I was so hungry- I promise I'll never do that again. Please still be my bosom buddy, please?" Alice was desperate now. She knew she couldn't possibly have a good valentine's day if her good friend was mad at her, not mattering that Jasper Whitlock asked her to be his valentine.

"No," Bella hissed, anger immediately replacing her hurt, "You told that idiot that I liked Emmett. You embarrassed me just so you could eat your stupid cookies. I'm never gonna be your friend again. I hate you, I hate Jacob Black, and I hate Valentine's Day!"

And with that, Bella headed to the bathroom, where she would eat her lunch in one of the stalls, and wallow in her own self- pity.

_Valentine's Day- Eighth Grade_

"Jasper's gonna take me to see a romantic movie this year!" Alice chirped as she and Bella got out of their Honors English class, "Can your Dad drive us to the mall? Just don't tell my Mom 'cause she gets mad when I go shopping. Says I spend too much money."

Bella and Alice eventually made up after that fateful Valentine's Day a year ago, with the girls missing each other too much to be apart. Jacob Black harassed her so much that Bella felt she needed her stronger, braver friend by her side to fight him off. And it got only better when Jasper and Alice began to seriously date, which in middle school terms meant holding hands in between classroom, and maybe Jasper carrying Alice's books occasionally.

Jacob stuck by Jasper though, even when Jasper completely stepped aside when Jacob and Emmett decided to still throw mounds of Kool- Aid on Bella as well as tie her shoelaces together while she sat in American History, causing her to immediately fall on her face upon getting up.

Jasper sure was a different person than the year before, and it all had to do with his girlfriend Alice. For she basically gave him an ultimatum- he could continue harassing Bella like the rest of his moronic friends and not be able to make out with Alice (something he discovered that he particularly enjoyed) or be able to make out with Alice (something he particularly enjoyed). He chose the latter, much to his friends' dismay, for they couldn't conceive why a guy would pick an "icky girl" over them.

"Sure," Bella replied, balancing her books on one arm, "You gonna get a new dress?"

Alice thought for a moment, as if the question required deep consternation, "No, I might use the black and pink polka-dotted one I bought last week. I just really need to get new lip gloss. Jasper loves it when I wear strawberry lip gloss."

"Cool," Bella said absent-mindedly. She wondered what she was going to do on this horrible day. Last year she just stayed at home with her dad, watching old movies on American Movie Classics. Of course, with her only being twelve at the time, Charlie Swan failed to worry about his daughter having a valentine. But Bella herself hoped she would be spending it with friends, and it sure looked like she wasn't going to this year.

"I got you a valentine present." Alice handed Bella an assortment of chocolates from Godiva she took out from the second compartment of her sleek, new, "It's the best chocolate ever."

"Thanks. Wait a minute." Bella put down her books by the nearest bench in the courtyard belonging to the eighth graders and rummaged through her new red Jansport, "Here, I got something for you too, even though you already have a valentine."

"Don't be dumb," the petite girl joked, her eyes shining at the brightly wrapped little red box, "I can have two valentines, you and Jasper."

Unlike most girls her age, Alice carefully picked removed the scotch tape around the corners, finally unwrapping the pretty wrapping paper without ripping it apart. She gasped as she twirled around a tiny, see through, purse with little handles that contained two sets of lipstick.

"I hoped you'd like it," Bella began, all the while shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "Now you don't have to go to the mall."

Alice broke into a huge grin, and immediately wrapped her tiny arms around Bella, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, I love it."

The bell rang.

"See you at lunch?" Alice asked, already walking towards her class.

"Of course."

As Bella entered her fifth period English class and sat down in her assigned seat in the fourth row, she felt as if nothing could bring her down. She'd gotten a really good present for Valentine's Day and on top of that, Alice loved her present. Nothing, not even Jacob Black, who sat right in back of her, could ruin her day. She wouldn't let him, not like last year.

"Smella," he whispered as she opened her notebook, ready to take notes.

Ignoring him was her best option, so she said nothing. She attempted to pay attention while Mr. Wilkins called roll and proceeded to drone on about "The Old Man and The Sea", completely oblivious to the harassment Bella was experiencing with her tormentor.

"Smella, Smella, Smella, Smella" he whispered, as if in a chant.

Bella was finally at her breaking point, which was exactly what Jacob wanted.

"What?" she hissed, only half-turning to look at him, for she did not want Mr. Wilkins to get suspicious.

"You have a valentine this year."

" Who?"

"Do I hear whispering while class is going on?" Mr. Wilkins questioned monotonously, as if the new observation didn't faze him in the least, "Do I have to separate you two?"

_Oh, God. Please_,

"No, it's fine," Jacob replied, his voice low and respectful, "I was just asking Isabella for a piece of paper."

"Next time, be better prepared for class," Mr. Wilkins warned, finally turning his back to the class and proceeded to write some drabble about tone and symbolism on the board.

"You have a valentine this year. I'm surprised, since you're super weird. You're not human."

Bella felt as if her heart would break. She just wished she could smash Jacob's head onto the desk, repeatedly, mercilessly.

"I don't care. I don't need one. And I'm not weird. You're just an asshole."

Jacob shook his head. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. There's no need for that kind of language. And you are weird. But you have an admirer."

"Who?" Bella ventured to ask.

"The love of your life…Emmett."

Bella immediately whipped her head around, not caring that Mr. Wilkins might see. Jacob grinned from ear to ear.

"Oooh, that got your attention. You only pay attention to me once I mention perfect Emmett," he said with just a twinge of bitterness, only to be replaced a second later with a devilish smile, "He wants to meet you by the lockers after school."

"Why couldn't he tell me himself?"

"He thought you wouldn't go because you wouldn't think that he really meant it."

"I don't."

"He's too shy to say."

Bella eyed him quizzically, "Emmett's not shy."

"He is with girls he likes," Jacob gazes at her seriously, "He's too afraid to tell you. He thinks you'll say no."

As Bella continued to hold his gaze, she sensed that he was telling the truth. She really wanted Emmett to like her, and she would believe what anyone said about him feeling the same way that she felt about him, even if it was Jacob Black himself.

"Tell him yes," she whispered, butterflies beginning to flutter in her stomach.

Jacob broke out into a full-fledged grin. "He's gonna be happy. I'll tell him right after class."

Bella narrowed her eyebrows as she turned around in her seat to face the blackboard. Jacob was acting _too_ nice; it was unsettling…and just weird.

She whipped around to face him the moment Mr. Wilkins' back was turned. "You for real?"

"Of course," he smiled, leaning forward until he was only inches from her face. She could smell the tic-tacs on his breath, "You're ugly but for some reason he likes you. Thinks you're pretty."

Jacob then made a point to wrinkle his nose in disgust. Without thinking about it, Bella smiled, really smiled. She felt elated. The butterflies seemed to multiply within her stomach. Emmett thought she was pretty. A boy never thought that about her, and she couldn't help but think that this was the best Valentine's Day ever.

Jacob noted the glow on Bella's face, the sudden color to her cheeks, and the disgusted look on his face faltered a little, "You really like him?" his voice was hesitant.

"Yeah," Bella breathed, forgetting who she was talking to.

"He'll meet you by the lockers after school," Jacob said tersely, and his attention suddenly focused on Mr. Wilkins, signaling that their little exchange was over.

Bella returned her gaze to the board as well, feeling as light as a feather and as happy as she could be.

***

Bella waited by the eighth grade lockers, not telling Alice anything. Alice barely noticed that her friend was still hanging around school once the last bell rang, only waving to her good-bye as she got into the school bus with Jasper, both of them holding hands. Alice told Bella at lunch that her Mom already thought she was going to hang out with Bella after school. But now that Alice had her new lip-gloss, she had no need to go to the mall with her bosom buddy, and opted to spend the rest of Valentine's Day with her boyfriend and ride the school bus with him to his house. How Alice was going to manage to get home was a mystery to her, since her mother had no idea she was going to be in a boy's house…without her permission. Bella rolled her eyes at her courageous friend, for she would never do something so careless.

She turned the dial on her locker door and finally got it open, attempting to do anything to distract herself from looking too desperate. She fiddled around with the books she had inside, trying to look as if she was deciding what books to take.

"Hi, Bella," a deep voice that had obviously just hit puberty spoke up from behind her, causing her to drop all her books to the ground.

"Here, let me," and he bent over and lightly retrieved the three heavy textbooks that were half-opened, the brand new pages now folded with the impact of the fall.

"Thanks." Bella held out her hands, lowering them instinctively once the weight of the objects were felt in her arms.

"Uh, wanna be my valentine?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Sure," She tried to act nonchalant, but didn't know if it was working, for she could sense more than anyone else how much her voice quavered.

Emmett grinned, looking behind him. "Can I- Can I hug you?"

Bella's eyes felt as if they were going to bug out of their sockets. _Hug _her? It was a dream come true.

"Yeah, sure."

_Act cool. Act cool. Don't spazz out._

Emmett immediately wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. She felt something lift up on her back, her crotch tightening a bit, but the feeling was soon gone. He felt so warm, so strong; more so than any eighth grader should. And Bella couldn't help but close her eyes, wanting to make the moment last forever.

But her admirer quickly broke away from her.

"I gotta go to the bathroom real quick. Wait for me?" And before Bella could answer, he dashed off in the opposite direction, leaving her to look after him, perplexed.

It wasn't too long before a few seventh graders passed by the eighth grade lockers, laughing hysterically before Bella turned to them, and they immediately changed the expression on their faces, only to continue their laughter once out of Bella's sight.

People kept looking at her and laughing. A flush of heat crept up Bella's cheeks, making her hunch up her shoulders as if willing herself to hide from everyone's ridiculing gaze. She checked her clothes. No stains, nothing mismatching, everything looked fine. What the hell was going on?

"Haha. It's true," someone Bella recognized as Mike Newton exclaimed once her came to stand in front of her.

"What's true," she asked nervously, afraid to hear the answer.

"You got camel toe!" He pointed to her crotch.

Bella bent her head down, seeing clearly that her shorts were tight in the front, revealing two little lumps, barely noticeable to a casual observer but still there.

"Oh, My God," Bella exclaimed. She then remembered the feeling of something being lifted from her back when Emmett hugged her and once she brought her arms around her back, she felt a pin that brought her pants a little higher than they should be, and upon raising her arms a hand a bit above the pin she noticed that it was attached to the middle of her loose-fitting shirt. She also felt a piece of paper once going up a little higher. She quickly ripped the paper, only to find in huge, bold, black print something that horrified her immensely, "I have Camel Toe" was written on the front, with an exclamation and everything.

She was going to cry, she knew it. She hated Emmett McCarty. Hated him so much.

"Smella," another voice said behind her.

She turned around to see the black-haired demon himself. He was the cause of this. He always was.

"Wow. Didn't know you had a huge, camel toe.' He then laughed, "No wonder Emmett went running."

"You did this," Bella accused, pointing at him as her eyes watered, "This was your idea. I know it."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Jacob smiled evilly, "Happy Valentine- Camel toe day!"

He ran off, howling with laughter.

Last year's fiasco was nothing compared to this. Bella loathed Valentine's Day with all her being, but she loathed Jacob Black even more.

_Valentine's Day- Ninth Grade_

"Let's go watch a movie tonight," Bella said to Alice and her new friend, Jessica Stanley. Jessica started Forks High school with the two other girls. But like Bella three years before, she was new in town and her bubbly though sometimes annoying personality drew the two girls to her.

"Okay," Alice replied, taking down a heart-shaped valentine taped to her locker in the freshman hallway. She was down in the dumps, for her and Jasper were in the middle of another one of their infamous "break-ups" and at this moment, she hated anything having to do with the ridiculous national holiday for lovers.

"Why don't we go see that new movie out with Patrick Dempsey? I heard it's really cute," Jessica pitched in as she opened her locker and stuffed various books carelessly inside.

"No way." Bella was adamant in her resolve to not see a romantic movie. Her previous experiences with Valentine's Day were nothing short of a nightmare. Even the mention of the word "camel toe" was enough to make her scream in the middle of the night.

"I agree," Alice retorted, ripping the heart up into shreds and throwing it behind her, not even bothering to find a trash can to throw it in.

"Hey, don't litter," Jessica complained, making a futile attempt to pick up the various pieces of red paper lying on the floor.

"Forget that." Alice brought Jessica to her feet, wiping her hands clean, "You just painted your nails in Homeroom this morning. You don't need to mess it up."

"Let's see that new movie with the ghosts in the hotel room," Bella suggested, already heading down the long winding stairs to the exit of the school. Her father was supposed to pick the girls up. She made a point to remind him that morning for him to be there at two forty-five on the dot, which was plenty of time for her to escape whatever prank Jacob Black was going to pull on her this year.

"Oooh, let's. I love scary movies," Alice breathed, taking a few steps before she fully caught up with her dear friend.

As the three girls waited in the parking lot for their ride, Bella noticed Emmett McCarty walking down the handicap ramp with his girlfriend of two months, Rosalie Hale. He had his arms wrapped around her and the two were smooching, with Rosalie giggling every few seconds like an idiot.

"You still like him, don't you?" Alice whispered so Jessica wouldn't hear, for they still hadn't told their new friend about Bella's major crush on the Junior Varsity football player.

"No, "Bella retorted, her eyes still focused on the two lovebirds. She was still attracted to him, but what he did last year alongside Jacob Black was intolerable. Her gaze still lingered on the two before a black Mercedes pulled up, and the couple jumped in the backseat, heading off into the open road, away from the school.

"You still do, "Alice broke into her thoughts, grabbing a tiny mirror from her backpack and slowly applying lipstick to her plush lips, "He's an asshole. They all are."

By all of them she meant Jacob Black and his new cronies- which included new classmates Quil Ateara and Embry Call. They were Native American, like Jacob, and he had known them for years. They were Bella's new tormentors alongside their leader, for Jasper stopped completely because of his relationship with Alice and Emmett completely lost interest.

"Hello, ladies," a dreaded voice called to the three girls.

Bella groaned. _Speak of the devil and he shall come._

"Go away," Bella exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Smella," Jacob chided her, coming up close until her face was inches from his chest, for he went through a giant growth spurt during the summer, which only intimidated his fellow classmates, including Bella. But she wasn't going to back down, not after the humiliation of last year, "I was only greeting you."

"Well don't," she retorted, "You're not ruining my Valentine's day this year, Black. I'm not afraid of you, or your stupid friends."

"Hey," Embry interrupted, coming up to stand alongside his friend. He was equally as tall as his companion but not as bulky. He was as thin as a rail, while Jacob clearly had defined muscle tone, "No way am I stupid. I'm in Honors Biology." He grinned, proud of his achievement.

"Nerd," Jacob breathed.

"That doesn't count," Alice interrupted, "Mrs. McCoy is the easiest grader ever."

"Whatever," Embry replied, unfazed by that truth.

"How did I ever ruin your Valentine's day?" Jacob asked a look of mock confusion evident on his face.

"Are you kidding me? You know what you did last year!"

"What did I do?

"You- you…" Bella was too embarrassed to say more, and was pretty sure that Jacob was feigning stupidity in order to get her to actually say what happened.

"He gave you a camel toe," Quil cut in, laughing, "You should've seen poor little Jake that night. Camel toe girl gave him a major hard-on. I remember your Dad saying he had to spend the whole night cleaning the bathroom from all the cum that was all over the walls."

Jacob's face reddened, but besides that he was completely unperturbed. "Oh, please. Biggest lie ever. Who the hell would get a hard-on from Smella the camel toe girl?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust at Bella, as usual.

"Shut up!" Bella yelled, not sure what "cum" or a "hard-on" was and sure as hell wasn't going to ask anyone, "I'm sick of you all making fun of me. Pick on someone else. Please!"

Jacob laughed. "But Smella, it's so much fun."

And with that, he lifted her up into his strong arms, her feet kicking near his face to be let go. She only saw the floor as Jacob walked. She protested but to no avail. As her head continued to lull to the side, she felt the blood rush to her head. But Jacob kept walking, until she felt him make a complete stop. Bella felt herself fall backwards, her butt landing on something mushy, sticky, and smelly. Garbage can.

She tried to lift herself off but she was stuck, for the trash can was too small and tight. Bella immediately saw Alice and Jessica running to her side, while a bunch of upperclassmen watched, not believing that stupid little freshmen could be so amusing.

"Sorry Smella, but my Dad always taught me to throw things that are rotting and stinking in the garbage.'

And with that, him and his three goons left, leaving Bella to feel more like a loser than ever before, and wishing Jacob Black could fall into the fiery pits of hell.

_Valentine's Day- Twelfth Grade_

"I'm not gonna go to the dance," Bella declared to Jessica and Rosalie as they headed towards the cafeteria. Three years later and Bella still hated that cupid- infested holiday more than anything. And it didn't help any that Principal Huller decided during her last year in school because it would be just her luck for him to wait until she graduated, to have their first annual Valentine's Day dance.

"You should go, Bella. All the seniors are," Rosalie encouraged.

Bella gazed at her friend, still not fully believing that until recently, she had only thought of Rosalie Hale as a beautiful, yet cold-hearted bitch who stole Emmett away from her. Well, she still was but ever since they were paired up together for a chemistry project in junior year they had been inseparable. From the various accountings Rosalie would give her about her relationship with Emmett it was fairly obvious that he was totally wrong for Bella. He constantly forgot two-week as well as five month anniversaries and he completely forgot Rosalie's birthday, no matter that she told him a million times. Bella definitely saw now that her crush on Emmett was just that- a crush. And she was glad it was finally done with.

"You know I hate Valentine's Day, and I'm afraid of what that shitface is gonna do this year."

"I don't think he's gonna do anything," Jessica pointed out, plopping herself down in their usual table at the corner by the window, "Not after that big meeting at the principal's office."

Bella sighed, distinctly remembering that pointless talk between Principal Huller, her Dad, Jacob's Dad, herself, and the demon that took place over three months ago. Surprisingly, Jacob's Dad seemed like a really nice guy. He was completely oblivious to the way his son was treating a fellow classmate and made it perfectly clear that Jacob was going to be grounded.

Turned out Mr. Black was true to his word, because for the next three weeks she was free of Jacob's bullying of her and quite enjoyed going to school and spending time with her friends. The only thing she got out of Jacob during those weeks was his constantly staring at her, which bugged her more than anything. She also noticed that this year his friends weren't joining him in his constant attacks upon Bella. Rather, it seemed that Quil, Emmett, and Embry all moved on. And each of them had girlfriends, and were rather annoyed with the fact that Jacob still tripped Bella whenever he could, spilled any kind of drink on her when he got the chance, and occasionally dropped her books when she would pass him by. When he did these antics, all he received from his buddies were disapproving looks, as if they were witnessing acts done by a child.

"I don't know," Bella sighed, swirling her mashed potatoes with her fork, "He still bugs me. But I'm so used to it that it doesn't fucking matter anymore."

"Hey, Bella?' said a hesitant, yet melodic voice.

All three girls turned to look at Edward Masen- the new, hot, student who transferred in the beginning of senior year. Bella, and every other girl in the school, were immediately infatuated with him. But the one thing that turned Bella off was him being good friends with Jacob Black. She couldn't fathom how or why the two got along so perfectly, which made Jacob's making fun of her in front of Edward all the more embarrassing. But the good thing was that Edward never partook in the torturing and name-calling. She did catch him laughing sometimes, which surprised her now as to why he would even address her.

"Yeah?" she could barely choke out the words.

He looked at the other two girls. "Could I talk to you for a minute...Alone?"

The three women eyed each other, eyebrows raised, each asking the same thing. _What the hell?_

"Sure."

The two of them headed off into a corner of the cafeteria where most likely they wouldn't be heard. They both looked at their feet, shifting their weight from side to side.

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

Bella's eyes widened. "What?"

"I- I like you. Don't know if you can tell. But I do. Don't care what Jake says. Will you go to the dance with me?"

Old butterflies that Bella thought were forever dormant suddenly fluttered wildly within her stomach. The heat crept up her cheeks, her heart pounding furiously within her chest.

"Is this a joke?" she whispered. The last thing she wanted was for this all to be some practical joke concocted by Jacob Black. She wasn't twelve years old anymore; she was seventeen, and wiser.

Edward quickly looked away. "Sorry, my bad. I get it."

He immediately left Bella's side, halfway across the lunchroom when Bella stopped him, her tiny hand on his arm. She didn't know what possessed her to go to him. She had no conscious thought of doing so, she just did.

"Wait."

"What?" His voice was terse, harsh.

"Do you really mean it? Or did Jacob Black put you up to this?"

Edward smiled shyly. "No, he didn't. He doesn't even know. Probably kill me if we went together. 'Cause he hates you so much. But thought I'd try anyway. Don't care what he thinks. He can stick it for all I care. I always thought his making fun of you was pretty immature."

She felt as if she was flying, soaring in the air. It was a dream come true. As she gazed into his green eyes, all she saw was warmth, delight, and genuine interest. His eyes spoke volumes to her and they were devoid of the devilish, teasing delight so evident in Jacob Black's familiar black pools. She loved it.

"Yes," she choked out.

"Yeah?" he was unsure, hesitant.

"Yes."

"Okay," he quickly looked around, "I gotta go. Don't feel like getting into something with Jake. Give me your number after school?"

"Sure."

As he left, Bella remembered how a similar event turned out a couple of years ago, and could only wonder.

It was just as Bella shut her locker at the end of the day when the face of Jacob Black stared at her, wiggling his eyebrows in delight.

"How's it goin' Smella?"

"We're seniors already. Can you please stop with the childish name-calling? At least come up with another name," she honestly had no time for Jacob. She racked her brain for ways to get him to leave her alone so Edward could approach her, considering that he really wanted to go to the dance with her. Her friends knew about it and could only gush about it the entire lunch period. It was the same with Alice during Government; she was ecstatic as well. But she was also a bit preoccupied with her and Jasper going to college together.

"Okay then" Jacob began, breaking into her thoughts, "How about if I call you my date?"

Bella froze. "Date for what?"

He laughed. "The Valentine's day dance, of course," he ran a hand through his dark hair, suddenly jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, "I know you hate the big V day. I know I've treated you like shit in the past. But…I'd really like it if you'd go with me. Kind of to make amends? Since it's our last year?"

"No."

Jacob was taken aback. "Wow. Just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that. A no- brainer, actually. Why the hell would I want to go to a dance with someone who's tormented me for the past six years and made me look like such a loser?" she slammed her locker shut, walking closer to Jacob, trying her hardest to look at him at eye level but knowing it was futile. He was still as big as Paul Bunyon.

"I know-"

"No, you don't know," Bella interrupted, "This is probably your last, big Valentine's Day joke on me, right? You're gonna make me wait for you to pick me up so we can go to this stupid dance and you'll stand me up? Wow, how fucking original!" She was furious, mostly at the truth that such cruelty could happen where Jacob was concerned, and she wouldn't take it any longer.

Jacob's mouth opened in shock, "No, I wouldn't do that. If I really hated you and was disgusted with you I wouldn't even try to ask you to go with me."

"Then why are you?"

He bowed his head, shuffling his feet. Just like Edward Masen did earlier that day.

"Just because."

Bella groaned. "Oh, God!" she pushed her arms through her backpack, instinctively getting ready to leave, "I'm already going with someone anyway."

Jacob gazed at her in complete shock and bewilderment.

"Who?"

It was now her turn to smile devilishly at him. "Your friend Edward."

"Hell fuck no."

She still smiled. "He asked me during lunch. He said he liked me and that he doesn't care that you'll eventually find out."

He could only stare at her with his mouth open, not moving an inch.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Why? Is it 'cause it's so impossible for a guy to like me?"

But before Jacob could respond, Bella felt a light tap on her shoulder. Bella didn't even have to turn. By Jacob's stone cold expression she could only assume it was Edward.

"Jake, Sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't think it really was _that_ big a deal."

"It's not," Jacob said tersely.

"Then why you look so pissed?"

Jacob clenched his fists together so tightly that his dark knuckles were slowly turning white

"I'm not. Take her if you want then. You're both a bunch of losers anyway."

And with that, he stormed off. But Bella didn't care. She was used to Jacob's insults, with this one being the lamest of them all. But one look at Edward's hurt yet puzzled face implied that unlike her, he was easily affected by his now former friend's harsh words.

"I don't get it. Why does he care so much?"

Bella shrugged. "Does it really matter?" She was tired of talking about her arch nemesis. All she wanted to do was get to know her new crush better.

"Yeah. He's my closest friend."

"I don't know."

It was the truth; Bella didn't know. She didn't know how to make Edward feel better about the whole thing because she could care less about his friendship with someone as mean and idiotic as Jacob Black.

"You still want my number?" she asked, hoping she could distract him somehow.

He smiled. "Of course."

Bella reached into her backpack, taking out a pen and paper.

_Three Weeks Later _

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Edward asked Jacob as he slammed him against the side of the boy's rabbit, his melodic yet demanding tone booming through the student parking lot of Forks High, causing a number of Seniors as well as underclassmen to watch in wonder, all wanting to find out what the hell was going on.

"Nothing," his former buddy answered viciously, trying to get Edward to release his grip on him. The black haired demon turned to look at Bella, eyeing the yolk of the egg he threw at her as it oozed its way down to her cheeks. IF this was sixth grade, Bella would have been in tears, but not now. Now she was furious, more so than her boyfriend.

"You leave her the fuck alone!"

"No. Not until you stop walking around the halls holding hands. You're disgusting everyone."

"No," Bella pointed out as she wiped her face with a towel that some kind sophomore had the decency to hand to her. She walked up to Jacob, where Edward was still holding him against the truck, "You're the only one who is disgusted with it. Just get over it. You hate me so just pretend I don't exist!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Jacob turned his head away, unable to meet her gaze.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because he wants you," Edward responded quietly, to which almost all their spectators gasped- some of them having figured this out years before, while others could hardly believe it.

Bella faced her boyfriend, shock and disgust clearly visible on her pale face, "What?"

"Yeah," Edward began, "Took me awhile to figure it out. But it made more sense than his really disliking you. Isn't that right, Jake?"

He wouldn't answer his face red with embarrassment.

"Is this true?" Bella whispered. It couldn't be. Someone this cruel couldn't actually harbor feelings for anyone they so freely torment. It wasn't possible.

"Yeah,"Jacob said, finally looking into her brown eyes. It was moments before either of them spoke; they only continued to gaze at each other. Black eyes meeting Brown. Brown eyes meeting Black.

"Since when?"

Jacob sighed, finally breaking eye contact.

"Since when?" She repeated, her voice strong, sure.

"Sixth grade."

Bella's jaw clenched in anger. "And you felt that tormenting me and making me feel like the most worthless, ugly girl in the entire school was a good reason for me to ever go out with you?"

"No, I- I didn't know how to talk to girls-"

"You never talked to me," Bella interrupted, completely appalled at what the root of all her problems was, "You tortured me…it wouldn't even be called teasing me. You got all your buddies to join in on the fun too. You humiliated me. It was because of you that I've had the lowest self-esteem for a middle schooler and high schooler. Do you have any idea how much I dreaded going to school just thinking what you would do to me that day? You disgust me. I feel sorry for whoever you decide to date in the future, and who you marry as well."

"I'm sorry," Jacob whispered his mouth hanging slightly open. And for the first time in a long time, she saw that look of hurt in his dark eyes, the same hurt that she saw briefly when she first told him she liked Emmett. But this time, it was ten times worse. He made no point this time to hide it.

"I don't care," Bella retorted, "It honestly would've been better if you really did hate me. Liking someone means caring about them in some way. And you obviously don't. 'Cause if you did, you would see that what you did to me all these years was hurtful to me. And those who love others try to elevate them, put their happiness and need above their own. You really need to learn about women, Jacob. Maybe if you treated the people you supposedly care about with a little more respect, they might care about you. But for now, don't you ever dare look at me or address me again as long as I live."

Edward finally released Jacob, with Bella immediately burrowing her head in Edward's chest, letting her boyfriend stroke her hair. She didn't look back at Jacob, wouldn't look at him. That was a good thing, for if she had, she would've seen the most heartbroken, utterly defeated boy in the world, for he could barely hold himself up. He slouched down at the floor, leaning his back against his truck, only fully realizing the error of his ways, realizing he had a lot of growing up to do, and fully knowing that he had lost any chance whatsoever of being with the first girl he ever cared for.

_Valentine's Day- Six years later_

The Starbucks café off of Third Avenue and Lexington was jammed pack for the holiday, with many strangers meeting up with dates they've only talked with online. Bella witnessed the awkwardness among the obviously new pairs as she sat in a corner booth, sipping coffee and glancing through a magazine. She was perfectly content with spending the whole night there, for she still disliked Valentine's Day. It was a Thursday night which wasn't too bad, for it gave her the excuse of going to bed early in order to go to work the next day.

She was still exhausted from her week of running errands for her very particular editor of a very well-known magazine. It sucked to know that from her English degree from the University of Washington she was only able to get a very stressful personal assistant job for a bitch of a boss. Life sucked.

"Bella Swan?" a hesitant, yet strong voice broke into her thoughts, almost causing her to spill her coffee all over herself.

"Sorry," the voice said as she saw one strong, manly, tanned arm reach out to steady her cup.

Bella looked up and nearly died of a heart attack as she gazed into the dark eyes of Jacob Black.

"Jacob?" she asked stupidly, as if really doubting her vision.

"How've you been? It's been what? Six years?" He seemed shy, unsure, hesitant, and completely unlike how Bella remembered him.

She smiled awkwardly, equally as unsure. "Yeah, I guess."

They looked each other over for awhile; the various murmurs in the background only intensified their uneasiness even more. Jacob made the silence even worse, for he kept rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, obviously antsy. Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"Wanna sit down?" She had no idea what possessed her, only that her hatred of him years before seemed like a distant memory, not in the mind per se, but more in her heart. For she could clearly remember various instances of their whirlwind acquaintance and she _knows_ the feelings she had at the time, but so much had happened since then that she could only treat her former school bully with nothing less than politeness.

"Sure." He hesitated for only a second, finally sitting down across from her.

"So- How you been?" his voice quivered, nerves obviously.

"Good, good. Had a rough week so- just relaxing."

"Oh? Where do you work? If you mind my asking."

Bella sighed. "I'm a personal assistant…for a well-known editor," she took a sip of her still warm coffee, "Don't want to say anything more."

Jacob smiled. "Sworn to secrecy or something?"

"No, I just don't really want to talk about it. Long day." She tried to play it off as a joke, but she hardly knew if it worked, "And you? What do you do?"

"Defense attorney for a new firm, Morgan and Shoester."

"Wow." Who would've thought? The biggest jerk in school was successful as well as intelligent.

"Yeah," after another few seconds of silence Jacob cleared his throat, and leaned forward, his hands almost touching Bella's, "You still with Masen?"

Bella's eyes widened. "No, of course not. Uh, we lasted until college. But you know high school relationships don't last," She laughed, hoping to ease the awkward tension between them.

But Jacob didn't join in her laughter. "No, I don't know."

Her heart quickened as brown eyes met black. They were like magnets, she couldn't look away. She was forced to look inside of him, his hopes and fears all plainly visible, so vulnerable, so unlike how he was in high school.

"Bella," The minute he took her hands in his own was the moment the magnets turned to electricity. It coursed through her veins, her senses. It was as if he had never touched her before, as if a part of him that was dormant throughout their high school life was suddenly revealing itself to her. She only wished he had shown this to her sooner, "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

Bella smiled, squeezing his hand.

_Valentine's Day- Three Years Later_

"What's for dinner?" Jacob called out from the living room.

"Not cooking tonight, feel like shit," Bella replied from the kitchen, not able to stop herself from stuffing another cookie in her mouth.

As she sat down at the kitchen table, cookie box in hand, she didn't hear footsteps behind her, or the opening of the refrigerator, as she was so consumed with her cookies.

But she did feel the cold slamming of something wet on the side of her head. And as she touched her head she felt something slimy and gooey.

"Jake- what the hell? You're acting like the jerk you were in school."

Jacob laughed, immediately coming over to her, placing a light kiss on her cheek, "I think someone needs a shower."

"You threw an egg at me," Bella whined, wanting to cry.

"Come on," Jacob led her into their wide-spaced shower.

As the two of them bathed each other, completely naked, with Jacob washing the egg out of her hair, she had never been more aroused than she was at that moment.

"How do you feel?" he whispered as he nibbled her ear.

"Good, so good."

"You should. You're so beautiful, Bella. I don't want you ever to feel ugly."

"What makes you think I feel that?"

He laughed as he kissed her neck. "You almost ate that entire box of cookies. And you were complaining," He placed a kiss right above the swell of her breast, "and we also haven't made love in three weeks."

"No, it's because I'm so huge," she looked down at her extended stomach.

Jacob kneeled down, the water from the shower hitting the back of his head as he placed a hand over her belly, his wedding band glistening among the trickles of water, "You've never been more beautiful. You _two _have never been more beautiful."

He rose, kissing her deeply.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

Bella smiled. "I love you too."

She finally realized just how much she loved Valentine's Day, and Jacob Black.


End file.
